W1200
The W1200, or Winchester 1200 as called in the game files, is a pump-action shotgun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare single player campaign, Mac is seen holding the shotgun in the level "F.N.G.". The W1200 shotgun is used for door breaching in the mission "Charlie Don't Surf". Gaz uses the W1200 shotgun in the mission "Crew Expendable", while Lt. Vasquez uses a unique W1200 without the fixed stock. The W1200 shotgun is found in the missions "Charlie Don't Surf", "The Bog", "One Shot, One Kill" and "The Sins of the Father". Multiplayer In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer, the W1200 shotgun is the first shotgun available (Rank 2, when the Demolitions default class is unlocked), and can be modified with a Red Dot Sight and Foregrip. The W1200 is superior to most weapons in close quarters combat because of the high amount of damage per shell, which usually amounts to one-shot kills, including players using Juggernaut. Also, unlike the M1014, the player can walk at full speed when aiming down the sights. Despite the slow rate of fire due to the pump-action, the W1200 can still be used to engage multiple enemies at close range. When the W1200 is combined with the Double Tap perk, the W1200's pumping speed is increased, resulting in a faster rate of fire and higher recoil. The main disadvantage of the W1200 is its ineffectiveness in mid to long-range firefights. Unlike other weapons, shotguns (W1200 and M1014) will not inflict damage beyond a certain range. Thus, players using shotguns tend to stay in narrow or indoor areas. It also has fairly high recoil which takes a while to reset, making second shots with it fairly difficult. The grip attachment lowers the recoil at the cost of a Tier 1 perk. Old School Mode The W1200 appears in Old School Mode, with 14 reserve and magazine ammunition and a Red Dot Sight. *Ambush - At the small alleyway of the eastern third of the southern half of the map, near Martyrdom. *Backlot - In the small alleyway, near Double Tap, towards the destroyed building. *Showdown - Inside the northern part of the western part of the map, near the M67 Grenade and Last Stand. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Grip Gallery W1200 CoD4.png|The W1200. W1200 Iron Sights CoD4.png|Iron sights. W1200 Reload CoD4.png|Reloading the W1200. W1200 Cocking CoD4.png|Cocking the W1200. Vasquez's W1200 3rd Person CoD4.png|Vasquez's custom W1200; note the lack of a stock. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The W1200 was first confirmed to be in the game when it was seen in the original trailers for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Like the M1911, although it is featured in-game, it is only usable in the "Museum" level. However, unlike the M1911, it cannot be found in the display case with the other guns; it is only found on the body of the snow camouflaged NPC in the first room, second from the right, although sometimes he will carry an M1014 instead. It is never even seen in any other single player level, although it is seen in the cutscene intro for S.S.D.D. in the hands of an FSB operative. The W1200 seems to have been replaced by the SPAS-12 for multiplayer and campaign use. The W1200 has an extremely long range for a shotgun, and remains lethal at ranges far beyond those usually expected for a shotgun. For example, it is capable of killing everyone in the No Russian exhibit from the Contingency exhibit in the Museum. The pickup icon is the same as the one in Call of Duty 4, and In the Cliffhanger E3 2009 gameplay video, the W1200 pickup icon was used as placeholder for the SPAS-12's one. In the Polish PC version of the game, the weapon does appear in single player. It is seen in the hands of the Militia in the two Brazil missions (instead of the SPAS-12) and in the armory in The Gulag. It should be noted that there is a unique W1200 in Takedown, specifically the part when Meat starts shooting in the air and attracts the locals. The militiamen with W1200s have SPAS-12-like stock and animations, using the W1200 as a base. The W1200 in The Hornet's Nest and the armory are from [[Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare|the original Modern Warfare]]. The W1200 is not a replacement for the SPAS-12 or M1014, as both are seen throughout the game. Gallery W1200 MW2.png|The W1200. W1200_Iron Sights_MW2.png|W1200's Iron Sight. W1200_Reloading_MW2.png|Reloading the W1200. w1200 in mw2.jpg|The W1200 in Modern Warfare 2. W1200 all attachments MW2.png|The W1200 with all available attachments equipped, none of which are available in the game. MW2W1200.png|Russian FSB operative holding a W1200 in the "S.S.D.D." cutscene. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 W1200 was cut from the game, however, the menu icon can be found in game files. W1200_cut_menu_icon_MW3.png Trivia *The Create-A-Class image of the W1200 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare lacks the rear iron sight. *In singleplayer, the W1200 is drawn with the player holding the grip. However, in multiplayer, it is drawn with the player dropping it into his hand. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition, the camouflages for this weapon are much less pronounced than on any other console. ru:W1200 es:W1200 Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Weapons